


Thunderstorm

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear of Thunderstorms, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: When a storm rolls through Sam and Dean are there to help with your fear.





	Thunderstorm

A loud rumble of thunder shook the motel room. You shot upright, momentarily unsure what had startled you awake. A bright flash of lightning lit up the room through the thin curtains.

You could hear heavy rain hitting the roof and windows, wind whistling through the trees outside. You took a deep breath to try to calm yourself. You hated thunderstorms.

You glanced towards the beds from your spot on the couch. You debated if you wanted to wake one of them.

They knew about your fear of storms, but you still hated to reinforce that knowledge. You hunted monsters, but you couldn’t deal with a thunderstorm.

When Sam learned of your fear, he helped you feel a bit better about it.

“Monsters might be scary, but you can fight them. Storms, you can’t do anything about,” he had told you.

“We will always be here if you need us. No judgment. We just want you to feel safe,” Dean added.

As you tried to reason against it, knowing they needed sleep, an even louder rumble of thunder shook the room.

You couldn’t help the squeal that escaped. You pulled your knees to your chest and covered your ears.

“It’s okay, kiddo. You’re safe,” you heard Dean say as the couch dipped with his weight. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you close.

Yet another rumble of thunder sounded, you buried your head against Dean’s chest and fisted the fabric of his shirt.

“Shhh. You’re okay,” he reassured you.

You felt the other side of the couch dip as Sam joined you on the couch. He ran his hand up and down your back soothingly.

“Wanna try a movie? Maybe drown out the storm?” Sam asked.

You nodded.

“What do you want to watch?” Dean asked.

“Umm, I Love You, Man,” you said.

“I know, but what movie?” Dean teased.

You punched him lightly on the arm.

“Oh! The movie I Love You, Man! Right, on it,” he said, getting up to put in the DVD.

As he sat back down, you leaned back against him and kicked your legs over Sam’s lap. Another bright flash of lightning lit the room and you plugged your ears before the thunder sounded.

Sam started the movie and turned up the volume a few extra notches to drown out any more thunder.

Sam started to massage your feet, and Dean had his arm wrapped around your shoulders over your chest.

“Wake me up when the chick flick part is over,” Dean said.

“A proposal does not make it a chick flick,” you defended.

“I wonder if that’s a real thing. Dating sites to make friends,” Sam said a while later.

“Well, it wouldn’t be a dating site, then,” Dean pointed out.

“Find out tomorrow. I want to know,” you told Sam.

“Why don’t you find out yourself?” Sam sassed.

“Because you’re better at research, obviously,” you said.

Not long after, you felt your eyelids start to droop. You were struggling to keep your eyes open to watch the movie.

“It’s somewhere around 2 AM, stop trying to stay awake,” Dean said.

“You can’t even see my face. How do you know what I’m doing?” you asked.

“Am I wrong?” he asked.

“Yes,” you lied.

Dean looked to Sam who was shaking his head. “I give her maybe ten minutes,” Sam said.

Despite your efforts, you fell asleep just a few minutes later.


End file.
